cweepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason the Toymaker
Jason the Toymaker is a monster that appears in the Creepypasta of the same name; "Jason the Toymaker" He is a creature with human features who loves building and inventing toys. History Jason the Toymaker is a creature with human features who loves building and inventing toys. He looks and acts like the perfect friend but in reality he's a selfish, lying, possessive control freak who'll kill anyone he perceives as standing in the way of his goal. His goal is to convince "the chosen" (all his targets are mostly girls) to make a promise to play with him for all eternity. It doesn't matter to what extent the chosen keeps the promise because for Jason the attention will never be enough. He can't stand to be left alone, he can't stand it when the center of attention moves away from him and he hates it when the chosen proves to be ungrateful. When he understands the chosen can't keep the promise and wants to go away, Jason punishes them by transforming them into a wax doll so that they won't abandon him. Miscellaneous Information * Jason the Toymaker was once a human named Jason Meyer. His full origin is revealed in this story written by Kristantyl but posted to her friend IvyDarkRose's account:1 * Whenever he's furious his appearance changes to reveal his true form. His red burgundy hair changes to its true color (white), his honey colored eyes become a glowing green color, his arms become rotten and his nails become sharp enough to cut through skin. When his appearance changes so does his toys, they turn from merely fun playthings to little monsters that can hurt and kill. * Jason the Toymaker has 3 toy sidekicks: a black wind up mouse toy named Licorice (It spies and controls everything surrounding the toymaker. Jason almost never parts with it.), another wind up mouse toy named Red Mouse (inside of it there's a mechanical explosive device, this toy was created for exploding at a minimal touch) and a gigantic living stuffed toy snake named Mr. Glutton (it eats the wax dolls after they get too old). * The only thing besides his dolls that he guards with his affection is a special music box hidden inside his chest between his lungs. If the music box ever breaks or is destroyed than Jason will die, in side of that box is a palm sized puppet of him but black button eyes.The puppet is his heart that he hides in that music box. * His design was changed back in 2016. His original coat and hat look is no longer canon, the one pictured Appearance His design was changed back in 2016. His original coat and hat look is no longer canon, the one pictured above is. Personality He looks and acts like the perfect friend but in reality he's a selfish, lying, possessive control freak who'll kill anyone he perceives as standing in the way of his goal. He can't stand to be left alone, he can't stand it when the center of attention moves away from him and he hates it when the chosen proves to be ungrateful. When he understands the chosen can't keep the promise and wants to go away, Jason punishes them by transforming them into a wax doll so that they won't abandon him. Facts * Jason the Toymaker was created by Krisantyl * Jason the Toymaker was once a human named Jason Meyer. His full origin is revealed in this story written by Kristantyl but posted to her friend IvyDarkRose's account:1 * Whenever he's furious his appearance changes to reveal his true form. His red burgundy hair changes to its true color (white), his honey colored eyes become a growing green color, his arms become rotten and his nails become sharp enough to cut through skin. When his appearance changes so does his toys, they turn from merely fun playthings to little monsters that can hurt and kill. * Jason the Toymaker has 3 toy sidekicks: a black wind up mouse toy named Licorice (It spies and controls everything surrounding the toymaker. Jason almost never parts with it.), another wind up mouse toy named Red Mouse (inside of it there's a mechanical explosive device, this toy was created for exploding at a minimal touch) and a gigantic living stuffed toy snake named Mr. Glutton (it eats the wax dolls after they get too old). * The only thing besides his dolls that he guards with his affection is a special music box hidden inside his chest. If the music box ever breaks or is destroyed then Jason will die. * He stands about 6'3" in height. Theme Song Splatter Party - Toma/Ken